Loving The Alien (single):David Bowie
"Loving the Alien" is a track from the album Tonight by David Bowie. One of only two tracks on the album written solely by Bowie, the song was a surprisingly late release as a single (coming nine months after the release of "Blue Jean" as a single, and eight months after the album), reputedly because Bowie read a review saying it would make a good single. It was remixed as a single and issued in May 1985. Considering the age of the track (the music market had changed considerably since the day RCA could release a two-year old album track and be rewarded by a top 3 hit, as with "Life on Mars?"), the single performed well, reaching No. 19 in the UK. Bowie has since performed the track on his Glass Spider Tour. He would later reflect that the production on the song undid the power of the lyric, and admitted the demo version had been better.[1] On the Reality Tour in 2003 and 2004, he again performed this track, but this time a stripped down version with only Bowie on vocals and Gerry Leonard on guitar; in a filmed performance of the tour, Bowie remarked that this arrangement was perhaps "the way it should have always been done." Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loving_the_Alien# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 7": EMI America / EA 195 / EAP 195 (UK) **1.2 12": EMI America SEAV-7860 / 12EA 195 / 12EAP 195 (UK) **1.3 Download: EMI / iEA 195 (UK) *2 Music video *3 Charts *4 Production credits *5 The Scumfrog vs Bowie **5.1 Track listing *6 Other releases *7 Cover versions *8 References *9 External links Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loving_the_Alien&action=edit&section=1 edit 7": EMI America / EA 195 / EAP 195 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loving_the_Alien&action=edit&section=2 edit #"Loving the Alien" (Re-mixed version) (Bowie) – 4:43 #"Don't Look Down" (Re-mixed version) (Pop, Williamson) – 4:04 *The 7" was released in a gatefold sleeve that contained still images from the video on the inside and back covers. *The 7" shaped picture disc (EAP 195) contained the same tracks (a very small number of these were pressed on translucent amber vinyl). 12": EMI America SEAV-7860 / 12EA 195 / 12EAP 195 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loving_the_Alien&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Loving the Alien" (Extended Dance Mix) (Bowie) – 7:27 #"Don't Look Down" (Extended Dance Mix) (Pop, Williamson) – 4:50 #"Loving the Alien" (Extended Dub Mix) (Bowie) – 7:14 *The 12" single was released in a gatefold sleeve that covered in images from the video. The lyrics to "Loving the Alien" were also printed on the inner sleeve. A "limited" version of the 12" single also included a fold-out poster. *Also available as a picture disc. *Re-mixed by Steve Thompson and Michael Barbiero. *The Extended Dance Mix of Loving The Alien is very similar to the album version, the differences include a remixing of the marimba, an added drum break and an extra instrumental passage between the first chorus and second verse. *The Extended Dub Mix is a stripped-down version of the track with full vocals. Download: EMI / iEA 195 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loving_the_Alien&action=edit&section=4 edit #"Loving the Alien" (Re-mixed version) (Bowie) – 4:43 #"Don't Look Down" (Re-mixed version) (Pop, Williamson) – 4:04 #"Loving the Alien" (Extended Dance Mix) (Bowie) – 7:27 #"Loving the Alien" (Extended Dub Mix) (Bowie) – 7:14 #"Don't Look Down" (Extended Dance Mix) (Pop, Williamson) – 4:50 *released in 2007 Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loving_the_Alien&action=edit&section=5 edit The lavish video was co-directed by Bowie with David Mallet. Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loving_the_Alien&action=edit&section=6 edit Production creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loving_the_Alien&action=edit&section=7 edit ;Producers *David Bowie *Hugh Padgham *Derek Bramble ;Musicians *David Bowie: Vocals *Tina Turner: Vocals *Carlos Alomar: Guitar *Derek Bramble: Bass, Synthesizer *Carmine Rojas: Bass *Sam Figueroa: Percussion *Omar Hakim: Drums *Guy St Onge: Marimba The Scumfrog vs Bowiehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loving_the_Alien&action=edit&section=8 edit In 2002 the Dutch producer The Scumfrog made a club mix of the song and released it as a single together with the original video of the song. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loving_the_Alien&action=edit&section=9 edit #"Loving the Alien (Radio edit)" - 3:20 #"Loving the Alien (Original Club mix)" - 8:23 #"8 Days, 7 Hours (by Scumfrog)" - 7:43 #"Loving the Alien (video)" Other releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loving_the_Alien&action=edit&section=10 edit *It also appears on the compilation albums Bowie: The Singles 1969-1993 (1993), Changestwobowie (1998 Reissue), Best of Bowie (2002), The Best of David Bowie 1980/1987 (2007) and ISELECT (2008). *The original uncensored video for "Loving the Alien" also appears on the "Day-In Day-Out Video EP" released in 1987. Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loving_the_Alien&action=edit&section=11 edit *Iva Davies & Icehouse - The Berlin Tapes (1995), also included on Diamond Gods: Interpretations of Bowie (2001) *The Rockridge Synthesiser Orchestra - Plays David Bowie Classic Trax *The Nine - Diamond Gods: Interpretations of Bowie (2001) *Heartbreak - Life Beyond Mars (2008) *Docker's Guild - The Mystic Technocracy - Season 1: The Age of Ignorance (2012) Category:1985 singles